dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snoggletog Event/Ways to Gather Cookies
snoggletog event how to play 1.png snoggletog event how to play 2.png snoggletog event how to play 3.png snoggletog event how to play 4.png snoggletog event how to play 5.png Within the Event, the game offers a total of 12 ways to gather Cookies, 3 of them are a one-time only way. The How to Play section from the Snoggletog Event includes shortcuts to the respective ways of gathering Cookies, so that players can quickly head from one point to another point without having to walk and wait longer. One-Time Only Snoggletog Quests In tradition to the seasonal Holidays, Snoggletog-themed quests are back and there's 4 of them, each rewarding a bigger amount of Cookies than the other. Within the Quests, players get to see the Night Lights up close. Repeatable Major Minigames Snoggletog Dailies= One of the main features introduced with the Snoggletog Event, Daily Quests are repeteable quests with a time limit to be completed. Three quests from a pool of 10 are offered every day, and can be seen by clicking on the Snoggletog board in New Berk. After completing 2 of them, a Cookie Jar is rewarded. The type depends on the consecutive day the player has been doing the quests, not much different than the log-in rewards. *Day 1 and 2: 1 *Day 3 and 4: 1 *Day 5: 1 'Known glitches' *After reaching Day 5, the game will not reset to Day 1 right the next day, and instead the Daily Quests will be unavailable for 24 hours. This makes the cycle 6 days long, with a "lost day" included. While often mistaken for a glitch, it is a fixed feature that dragged from the Dreadfall Event. It is not clear if it's intentional or not, as no official response has been received to the numerous complaints. |-|Snoggletog Dragon Tactics Levels= Eight Dragon Tactics levels were released with the Snoggletog Update, and they will probably be time limited. They award Cookie Jars once each every 20h, with more difficult levels awarding better Jars. The increase of difficulty is not steep as in Dreadfall or Icestom island ones, with enemies' max level being 30. Currently, this is the best method of gathering Cookie Jars as unlike its predecessor, it's the least glitchiest method yet. 'Known glitches' * The game will freeze at the end of a level, AFTER you receive the jar (so you still get it), but before you receive the xp and other rewards. Solution: the only thing you can do is reload the game. The cookie jar will be in your event inventory, you just lose on the other rewards. |-|Racing Tracks= Two new themed racing tracks have been introduced for the Snoggletog event, that together with Snoggletog Raceway are currently the only available in multi-racing:Hidden Lights and Path of Ancients. Completing each one in single player will award 1 each every 20h, while competing in multi-player will award a higher quantity of Cookies, depending on the final place: Cookies in multi-player are also awarded once per track every 20h. 'Known glitches' * Players have been reporting being stuck on an infinite loading at the start of the race, allowing others to get an advantage at getting the higher prizes. |-|Stable Missions= Special Stable Missions that award Cookies have been introduced for the event. There are a total of 10 new quests, all appear in the 4th slot, and to save players time in discarding missions, all other normal missions for the slot have been temporarily removed. They award 15-480 , and can last from 1h30m to 48 hours. Longer missions award a higher number of Cookies. 'Known glitches' * A thought-to-be fixed glitch called "Dragons out of Stables" glitch is a dreaded glitch within the SoD comunity as it kicks the Dragons out of their Stables, reseting ALL Stable Missions, including those who were in progress. This might be caused by players joining the game through the Shortcuts at the Viking List screen too many times, specially the Stables Shortcut. Possible Solution: Move all the Dragons back to the Stables OUTSIDE the Stables and avoid joining the game from the shortcut as much as you can, make sure the last place you visited was not the Stables. If a Mission has been completed, access the Stables MANUALLY and not by clicking "HERE" in the System Chat. |-|Battle Events= Even Battle Events had an image update in line with the event, with 2 Groncicle ships appearing instead of the usual one. Their HP has been increased with respect to their normal counterparts, and they only award Cookie Jars instead of mystery chests: *Glacial Longboat, 14,000 HP *Icy Shooter, 11,000 HP, because the game can't accept "shooter", the game renames the ship to "Icy Schooner". The amount of Cookies awarded depends on the result: 'Known Glitches' * Ship shows negative HP version Solution: This is usually just a cosmetic glitch on your end, go on battling and if the ship is defeated you will get the victory screen and rewards. * "Can't show rewards" after defeating the ship Possible solution: a player mentioned that closing that window and quickly shut down the game can save your rewards. Once you get back in the game, your active dragon will have the additional xp and the prize jar will be in your backpack. It looks like it works rarely or only for some players though. * Ship HP is kept at max even if players are shooting at it. Solution: briefly turn MMO off and on again, you should now see the HP decreasing. However, more often than not, you will get one of the unavoidable glitches listed below, at the end of the battle * Ship get stuck at the end of its tour, or can't be defeated as some Hp get stuck; you don't get the winning/rewards screen at the end. These glitches have no known solution so far, Minor Minigames Mystery Chests= During the Snoggletog Event, regular treasure chests that spawn around in all the game locations are substituted with Snoggletog chests. They can only be bought with , and award a variable amount of Cookie Jars, with more expensive chests usually awarding a proportionally larger quantity or better type. 'Known glitches' * Gathering too many Cookie Jars are once will lock the Cookie Jars up and only open half or a third of them, attempting at opening the rest will result in a fail pop-up. |-|Daily Rewards= The daily log-in rewards have also been changed for the event: *Day 1 will award 2 *Day 3 award a *Day 5 awards a Basic Cookie Jar Known glitches *Daily Reward is stuck at Day 1 |-|Snoggletog Animals= Arctic animals (except Puffin) and the Snoggletog Elk will reward 15-240 instead of their normal products for the duration of the event. They will probably go back to their usual products when the event ends. 'Known Glitches' *Extremely laggy, animals show spinning gears and can't be fed/collected; *Fed animals return to unfed status; *Animals that should be ready to harvest behave like they have just been fed; *Sometimes, animals will auto-fed themselves after harvesting them. Solutions: Exiting out of the Farm if the animals can't be harvested or fed seems to fix this, this will often result in the auto-feed glitch. |-|Loki's Maze of Cheers= The original Loki's Maze of Cheers comes back this year too, and as grand prize for the first clear it awards 1 . In successive runs, it will always award 25 , and 1 every 20 hours.